Sebastian Faust
Sebastian Faust is a warlock from San Glesdon. He worked as a librarian at his university library until he was taken by Johan Faust and given the ability of the old god Sevian. He and Johan were married until he banished Johan to a shadow dimension. He later becomes a member of the Dark Legion. Childhood Sebastian was born in the suburbs of San Glesdon to an accountant and a math teacher. At a young age, Sebastian's father died, leaving his mother a single parent. Sebastian grew up a quiet boy and excelled in school, especially in history and English. He began attending The University of San Glesdon in his first year, studying history and anthropology but eventually switching to Columbia in New York, and minoring in information science. While in New York he began working as a librarian for the school's library. He would often read through the rare books and planned to become a librarian after graduation. However, late one night Johan Faust broke into the library looking for a manuscript the library was housing. He met Sebastian and took the boy to be a conduit in the ritual to raise Sevian. Johan did not expect Sebastian to survive the ritual, thinking he would merely serve as a sacrifice. However, He did, and became house to Sevian's power on Earth. Johan pretended to love Sebastian to use his powers and Sebastian fell for Johan, his personality having been hugely altered by Sevian's presence. His appearance also changed after his death and rebirth. Time with Johan Johan and Sebastian lived together in New York, slowly accumulating power and forging an organization of magic users. Johan was secretly searching for a way to transfer Sevian's powers to himself from Sebastian, but Sebastian did not know this. Johan used Sebastian's powers and manipulated him. The Dark Legion eventually clashed with Johan and Sebastian and managed to capture Sebastian and render him unable to use his powers. Markus took a particular liking to Sebastian trying to make him see that Johan was using him as they attempted to beat Johan to finding an ancient spell that would allow him to use Sevian's power. Sebastian began to understand that Johan was using him but went back to Johan when he could, still unable to use his powers. Johan seeing that Sebastian was now useless, however, became less interested in him, only keeping him to not lose Sevian. Sebastian realized that Markus had been right. When Johan found the spell and began the ritual, a fight broke out between the Dark Legion and Johan. Sebastian, once again in control of Sevian's power, banished Johan to the shadow realm and pledged allegiance to the league. Member of The Dark League Sebastian struggled greatly at trying to control his powers and impulses. As such, most of the league did not trust him. It was only Markus, whom he entered a relationship with and Seline who began tutoring him that realized how hard he was trying. Sebastian struggled at not using Sevian's chaos magic and breaking the link between Sevian and himself. Powers & Abilities When using the powers of Sevian, Sebastian can access chaos and blood magic. His powers tap directly into The Pink and allow him to bend reality and not require incantations. Appearance Before his rebirth, Sebastian was a normal mortal. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and an unathletic frame. He had no apparent abilities nor distinguishing features other than his intellect. After his rebirth his skin became much paler, and his hair went white. His eyes also turned pink. Johan also began dressing him, making him wear much more chic clothing. Category:Character Category:Magic User Category:Human Category:Dark Legion